


Man-Child

by Staronet



Series: Drabble prompts [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Getting stuck in trees, Juice - Freeform, M/M, cat coloring book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staronet/pseuds/Staronet
Summary: There are many reasons Yuri loves about Otabek, this is one of those things.





	Man-Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyDoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyDoki/gifts).



Otabek Altin, the Hero of Kazakhstan. The stoic faced DJ, leather clad motorcycle lover dude is currently stuck in a tree.

“Otabek!” Yuri gripped his hair in frustration. “What do you mean you’re stuck!?”

“I mean I’m stuck!” Otabek fired back at him as he hugged the tree limb more.

“I-I am speechless. Just jump down!”

“N-No It’s so high!”

“Otabek! You’re the Hero of Kazakhstan, you shouldn’t be defeated by a dumb ass tree!”

“Yurrraaaa, help me!” 

Yuri sighed, rubbing his face. “Okay Beka, I will guide you down okay. Just put your foot on that lower branch. Then our hands there okay.” Slowly but surely Yuri was able to lead a shaking Otabek down to safety, pulling in a hug he sighed. “I can’t even believe you right now. Why did you climb up there?”

“I thought I saw a cat up there.”

Yuri quiety laughed and soon that quiet laugh turned to him rolling on the ground in tears. “Oh my god Beka!”

“Yuraa don’t make fun of me! You would’ve done the same.”

Yuri wiped the tears from his eyes, “Yeah but I would’ve been able to climb back down.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Yuri, Yuri look at what I bought!” Otabek rounded the corner of the hallway waving a bag in the air.

“A bag?” Yuri put his phone down on the coffee table.

“No Yura,” Otabek rolled his eyes. “It’s inside the bag.”

“Alcohol!” Yuri gave an excited shout

“No,” Otabek laughed as he walked over to join Yuri on the couch. “I got this!” Otabek proceed to whip out a 100 pack of color pencils. “Look at how many there are!” his eyes sparkled with excitement. If not for the way that Otabek mouthed turned into a fond smile and the pure joy his eyes sparkled with, he would’ve made fun of him.

“Then I got these!” he pulled out a few coloring books, “These are ‘adult’ coloring books, I got this one for you because it has cats on it.” He ran his hand over the cover, showing the complex design. “Do you like it?”

“Hell yes.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m home!” Yuri kicked the door closed with his foot.

“Hey Yura.” Otabek came to help him carry the groceries inside, “How was practice today? Lila still as strick?”

Yuri let out a laugh, “That old crow will never let up a bit, she made me restart the whole program today as ‘a six year old could dance better than me’” Yuri impersonated her voice causing Otabek to laugh.

“Hmm maybe she was right?” they began to put the groceries away.

“As if when is she ever right?”

“Mmm almost all the time.” Otabek flashed him a small smile.

“Ugh you’re supposed to be on my side!”

“Oh my god Yuri.” Otabek’s tone was serious, making Yuri think he was hurt somehow.

“What?” he rushed to his side only to find him cradling a jug of juice.

“You bought my favorite juice!” He smiled like crazy at Yuri.

“Oh my god Otabek, you scared me.” Yuri placed a hand on his chest. “You’re seriously a man-child.” 

“You love it.” Otabek set down the juice to take Yuri in his arms.

“Damn right I do.” Yuri wrapped his hands around the back of Otabeks neck, as he met him halfway for a kiss. Breaking apart they smiled at each other.  
“Can we have juice while we color?” Otabek traced Yuri’s cheek bone as Yuri let out a laugh.

“Yes you big man-child.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Kitty!!!


End file.
